Of Good-byes And Returns
by Shinigami's Voice
Summary: Completed!!! How will Heero react when Duo is missed in battle?Missed forever...As he heads towards a mission to heal and forget, he will discover something odd around.Who's the shadow following him?Who's the spy?
1. Sudden Departure

Author's Notes: So, here I go with another fanfic. Shin's Voice has spoken! Don't you guys love fanfics about Heero and Duo's friendship? So, I am trying one here....How will Heero react when Duo is missed in battle? Missed forever...As he heads towards a new mission in order to forget and heal his guilty emotions, he will notice something odd around him...Who is this strange shadow following him everywhere? Who's the one helping him? Who's the Oz's spy sent to ruin his mission?...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of Good-byes And Returns"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
"Move away" –Heero ordered, shooting his rifle and destroying some Dolls.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Watch out!" –Duo complained as he avoided the beam from Wing Zero cannon- "You should tell me when you're gonna fire the Dolls at our right so I can go for the left ones. It's not difficult, ya know?" –Duo smiled teasingly.  
  
  
  
"I just did it" –Heero answered in his usual monotone voice.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, sure…" –Duo laughed- "Ya gotta be more careful, man, or you're gonna wipe away these people's houses. Instead of protecting the satellites, you're gonna blow them to Hell…" –Duo said, half joking, half serious, when he saw how close Wing Zero's beam was from the satellites they were supposed to protect in this mission.  
  
  
  
"I know what I am doing. I don't make such stupid mistakes…" –Heero replied, his ego pinched. But he put the cannon aside and grabbed hold of the glittering laser, facing more enemies.  
  
  
  
"Sure thing! The Perfect Soldier" –Duo mocked with a smirk, as his green scythe beheaded three more Dolls.- " Well, seems to me like we're over here. No signs in this screen, not in this one and this…wait a sec!" –Duo looked his left side monitor.  
  
  
  
"One more Doll…I'll take it" –Heero said as he flew towards the last enemy, which was trying to protect itself among the satellites.  
  
  
  
"Hold on, Heero!" –Duo tried to stop him. That Doll seemed suspicious. It moved slower and its size was disproportionate. Duo activated the scanning system, getting a better view from it.  
  
  
  
"I knew it" –Duo whispered, flying right behind Wing Zero- "It has a gundanium cannon integrated. And Heero here don't want to listen…typical…"  
  
  
  
"Last Doll of this mission" –the Japanese pilot murmured as he fired it, but the Doll ducked it. The beam was dangerously close to the satellites.  
  
  
  
"Hn. I can't use Wing's cannon here as it is hidden among the satellites" –Heero thought as he immediately wielded the laser.  
  
  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, man! Heero! The Doll has a cannon integrated in his left arm and I'm sure it's …"  
  
  
  
"Move" –Heero ignored Duo's image in the right screen- "I know it. I can take it" –Heero added as he got closer to the Doll.  
  
  
  
"Man, you're a lost cause, buddy" –Duo sighed nodding as he followed him.  
  
  
  
Heero knew DeathScythe was a better close-fight model, but it was almost his duty to give the last strike of the mission. After all, the mission was assigned to him and Duo was there just as a backup. Just because the American had insisted in helping him.  
  
  
  
Heero lifted the laser and Wing Zero hurled over the OZ enemy, which stayed still, targeting him with the cannon.  
  
  
  
"It's fooling you! It's gonna fire!" –Duo yelled, hurling himself over Wing Zero.  
  
  
  
But Heero didn't stop. The mission was almost accomplished. Besides, Zero was strong and he knew it could take it. The precise moment as Heero lowered the laser, the Doll fired.  
  
  
  
Duo's hands were clenched into fists. He knew what was going to happen. He could see it like in a slow speed camera. But he didn't even think it twice and he took the decision.  
  
The DeathScythe crushed into Wing Zero, putting it out of the fire line and the attack reached the 02 Gundam with all its strength.  
  
  
  
"It's a gundanium cannon, I tried to tell ya…You should learn to listen, buddy boy…"  
  
  
  
Duo's voice and image disappeared from the right screen of 01 Gundam, as DeathScythe exploded into pieces, falling and crushing over one of the satellites under them.  
  
  
  
Heero stayed still for a while. He suddenly awoke, looking towards the Doll, which had also exploded due to the cannon's pressure.  
  
  
  
"It was gundanium's …" –he murmured, realizing his mistake. In the blink of an eye, Wing Zero made its way down, landing beside DeathScythe's ruins. The cockpit was opened and Heero jumped from it, swearing in more languages than he supposed he knew.  
  
  
  
"Duo!" –Heero tried to get closer to the central part of the Gundam, but it took him time and effort, as the fire was surrounding him. The cockpit was full of smoke and circuit shocks, cracked in two pieces. He stayed there, his glance penetrating all the surroundings. Nothing. Not a single hint. Everything was destroyed. The cockpit was Hell itself.  
  
  
  
"Damn it, Duo. Say something! Where are you? Just a sound!" –Heero said out loud, but nothing answered him.  
  
Heero gave some steps around, impatient, annoyed, desperate to say the truth. Scared. That was the word. He was scared. His heart started to pound painfully. It couldn't be, it couldn't be…  
  
Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a metallic shine among the junk and irons. It was familiar… Yes, he recognized it immediately.  
  
It was the silver cross that Duo always wore under his priest's jacket. He had seen it before and Duo had told him once that it was one of his most valuable possessions.  
  
A wave of relief filled his mind and chest as he started to lift the irons. He knew that if he found the cross, he would find Duo.  
  
Time stopped for him. He was standing there, among the wrecks, silent and amazed. In the rough surface, under his blue glance, was the silver cross.  
  
Only the silver cross. He bent slowly to pick it up, but when he touched it, he dropped it instantly, his hand seared. It was burning up. The cross had been in Hell, among the flames…  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------0----------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
Quatre had a bad feeling about this. He realized that Heero and Duo were one day delayed in their return to the ship all the pilots were living in.  
  
One week ago, a mission had come up for Heero. And Duo had offered to go to lend a hand. Though the Japanese boy pretended not to agree with that, Quatre knew better. He knew loneliness and boredom were always driven away by the cheerful American, and every pilot was grateful for that. Even though they never accepted it…  
  
The mission was to protect the rebel soldiers installed in a savage zone of satellites, but the pilots hadn't come back yet.  
  
When the smaller ship arrived at last and Heero came down, Quatre was sure something had gone wrong. It was perceptible in the blue-eyed pilot's aura. Wufei and Trowa were surprised to see DeathScythe, or what it was left of it…  
  
Heero stood in front of them, an odd expression of tiredness and contrition painted in his features. He seemed like someone waiting for his life sentence. After a moment of total expectation, the bomb was released.  
  
Heero told them about the mission and what happened in their last battle with the less words possible. He didn't want to face the other's glances, so he didn't stared at their eyes. Some minutes of silent passed before Heero turned away and made his way to his dorm, locking himself into.  
  
Each one of the other pilots stood there, disbelief and sadness written in their faces. Wufei walked away to the other room, immersed in a deep meditation. Trowa sighed and occupied a place in front of a large window, resembling one of Duo's stances. A while later, a soft melancholic violin melody floated in the air, reaching all the pilots. Quatre was taking refuge in the music…  
  
And among the darkness of a silent room, Heero was laying is his bed, staring into the silver object that was shining in his hand…  
  
-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three weeks had gone already. The tragic news had left an emptiness sensation everywhere.  
  
  
  
"Heero? Heero?" –Quatre got closer to his comrade, who was working in a Gundam's repair.  
  
  
  
That could have been a normal scene, but not this time. The Gundam Heero was working on wasn't Wing Zero, it was DeathScythe.  
  
Heero was just finishing some final details, because after working hard those last three weeks, the 02 Gundam was 'top notch', as Duo would say it. In perfect conditions. None of the other pilots had offered to help him, because they knew Heero wanted to do this alone. Since that day, 01 had isolated even more from the team.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Heero…" –Quatre sat beside him- "You have finished, right? It's an excellent job…" –Quatre went on, trying to sound calm and polite.  
  
  
  
Heero didn't answered.  
  
  
  
"So…tell me, how you been doing? How do you feel?" –Quatre asked nervously.  
  
  
  
Heero looked askance at him, with his usual serious expression. He didn't want to answer, but he didn't want the others to think he was feeling…miserable. That was exactly how he was feeling.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine" –he said at last, reconnecting the main systems of the navigation computer of DeathScythe.  
  
  
  
"Hn" –was Quatre's response. The blonde thought for a moment before continuing.  
  
"You know, Heero, we are all highly affected by what happened. We tried to honor our friend and to return to our usual life, but it's so hard. We miss so many things. Little details, that all put together, are incredibly real. All Duo…We have faced this pain with our personal strengths, in our personal ways…I can feel this sorrow from all of us, all of us. But now I am worried because you're closing yourself into this and I can't…"  
  
  
  
"What's the point?" –Heero interrupted him, closing with a thump one module- "If you are asking me how I feel for real, if I feel guilty, well...yes, that's it. I do feel like that, ok?" –he said with a grunt.  
  
  
  
"Heero, I know you aren't comfortable talking about this, but even though you don't want to listen to me, I have to say it. I just wanted to tell you that you're wrong, you shouldn't feel guilty for…"  
  
  
  
"Don't you come to me with that…" –Heero interrupted him again, his icy glare threatening 04.  
  
  
  
Quatre held his glance and then he smiled condescendingly.  
  
  
  
"I remember…I remember we had a dialogue like this with Duo sometime, about his past…do you remember?" –he said kindly.  
  
  
  
"Completely different" –Heero replied. -"He had no fault at all…Do you think I don't know what the risks at war are? I perfectly know that we are playing our lives every time we fight; we can die from one second to another. But what happened, that was not a casualty. It was a direct consequence of my mistake…"  
  
  
  
"Maybe you're right…"-Quatre said, surprising Heero- "You did make a mistake…just like every one. Like me and the others. Like any other human been. But what happened, Heero, that was not just a consequence of your mistake, it was also Duo's decision consequence. Do you see it? It was his decision. No one forced himself to do it. And you can't control people's decisions…."  
  
  
  
"You know he thought very highly of you. If all of us would have known the future one week back, I am sure he would have done exactly the same. That's friendship, Heero, and you know it. Just think of this like if Duo had accomplished one more mission…"  
  
  
  
Quatre stood up and, before leaving the room, he looked back at DeathScythe and smiled.  
  
"Duo would love the job…" –he said nicely and he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Heero also stood up…Three weeks and he couldn't still believe it. Just like that day over the satellite, as he stared to the silver cross. He stayed in that spot, among the dying fire, waiting for something. He wasn't sure what. He thought that maybe, in some way, Duo would appear there. But that didn't happen…  
  
Now, three weeks later, Heero still thought that maybe Duo was fine, and he would enter through that door at any minute. But that didn't happen either. Duo was dead.  
  
  
  
The sudden sound of the computer's call brought him back to reality. In a few moments, the four Gundam Pilots were in the main room. Preventors informed them that the Rebel's confrontation against OZ in the 7XB zone was getting difficult and they needed a Gundam's help.  
  
  
  
"I take it. Mission accepted" –Heero said as he began to walk towards the hangar.  
  
  
  
"I'm going with you" –Quatre rapidly added as he realized that that was the satellites' zone.  
  
  
  
"No. I'm going alone" –Heero said adamantly, clearly indicating that was a final decision.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
*************Shinigami's Voice***************  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R. Please? I'll be so grateful… 


	2. Mission in Progress

Author's Notes: Well, fasten your seatbelts, guys, 'cause here we go...lets go find Duo…Shin's Voice is ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of Good-byes And Returns"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look at that"…  
  
  
  
"That's a Gundam Pilot?"  
  
  
  
"We have young soldiers, but a Gundam Pilot of his age?"  
  
  
  
"Don't get any closer…"  
  
"Rick says they'll be watching him…"  
  
  
  
  
  
The voices of the habitants of satellite 7XB, the main location of the rebel's zone, could be heard around Heero while he walked beside Commander Rick Sunders of the Rebel Forces. Heero had just arrived four days after Preventors notified about the mission.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for the comments, pilot, but you must understand we can't trust in no one by now" –Rick apologized while he showed Heero the place.  
  
  
  
The guy was tall, short black hair, rough complexion, very impressive. He was carrying a new laser gun model, just to make clear he had the command there. Rick pointed to every building around.  
  
  
  
"That's the warehouse, that's the main hangar, that's the weapon's store room, that's the vigilance station or crow's nest but you can't go there, that's the social rehabilitation building…"  
  
  
  
"What?" –Heero asked.  
  
  
  
"The rehabilitation building. There's where all the wounded soldiers recuperate while they heal and some of them live there after leaving the hospital. A lot of them are either strangers or soldiers from other zones, so we always keep an eye on them…"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean strangers?" –Heero replied.  
  
"Yes. We have several ships in charge of patrolling the different satellites after our battles, in order to pick up the wounded ones and then bring them here. Most of them aren't conscious yet or have lots their memory, so we don't know who they are." –Rick shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Understand" –Heero said, fixing his glance over the place. Maybe, just maybe, there could be a possibility…  
  
  
  
He gave some steps before stating:  
  
  
  
"I'll be checking all the buildings this day, to know what we are depending on. The rehabilitation building and even the vigilance station you said I couldn't go…"  
  
  
  
"Hum, well, ok. It's not really important after all. But here, we are used to leave the vigilant do his work alone. He's a mercenary who has been helping us for a while."  
  
  
  
Heero nodded, but he continued walking towards the social building.  
  
  
  
And from one of the windows of that same building, the silhouette of a young stranger was watching the Japanese pilot.  
  
  
  
"Heero Yuy" –the shadow murmured, backing off to hide itself.  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------0----------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who's that?" –a serious voice interrogated Rick.  
  
  
  
"Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot sent to give us hand in all this" –the tall commander answered, looking through the window.  
  
  
  
"We don't need him. Why did you let him stay?" –the antisocial guy from the vigilance station asked, sitting in front of his laptop and a gun's collection. Typical mercenary after all.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Havoc, we do need all the help we can get if we are going to beat OZ. We'll keep an eye on him" –Rick said thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
"You better do it. Remember we have an spy among our own lines" –Havoc said unkindly.  
  
  
  
"Sure. We'll see if we can trust in the pilot. We trust in a mercenary like you, after all…" –Rick half smiled leaving the house.  
  
  
  
"A mercenary like me" –Havoc murmured seriously, watching Rick leaving through his dark glasses.  
  
  
  
Then, he changed the image of the screen, replacing it by the OZ sign.  
  
  
  
"So, lets see which are the orders for this day" –the guy murmured checking the information- "To keep a very close eye over the Gundam Pilot, huh? I supposed so…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Heero was walking in the social building corridors. Beside him, one of the officers in charge was informing him about the residents.  
  
  
  
"As I told you, Mr. Yuy, we do not have name's lists here. Our lists are based in the dates and places where the wounded are retrieved. Then, we assigned them a number" –the officer said, handing Heero a list of 5 serial numbers- "These 5 residents are the ones who fit in with the information you gave me. The only strangers we have received 4 or 3 weeks ago."  
  
  
  
"Thanks" –Heero said in his indifferent voice, taking the list and checking it.  
  
  
  
"If you give me the name, I could check the list of the ones we do know…maybe he's there" –the man suggested.  
  
"No. I've already checked up that list and he's not there" –Heero answered, walking away from the officer.  
  
  
  
He took the lateral corridor in order to take the elevator and start looking for those numbers, but his eyes narrowed instantly. Some one was following him. He turned back, but there was not a single soul behind.  
  
  
  
He continued walking in silence, aware of the presence tracking him down. Whoever it was, his stalker was surely good at this, because even if Heero could sense him, he wasn't sure where the follower was.  
  
  
  
The shadow stiffened when he realized Heero had discovered him. He rapidly moved to the next hall, hiding himself in a corner, waiting for the moment to continue with his chase. The shadow wasn't tall, his complexion kind of thin, and his silhouette was covered by a huge brown coat, with the hood over his head, completely hiding him.  
  
  
  
During that afternoon and the next day, Heero confirmed his suspects of being watched. He knew that some of Rick's men were always close to him, following almost everywhere. But Heero had noticed someone else. An odd shadow around him, someone who must be very well trained to follow him with that impressive care.  
  
  
  
He put away his thoughts as he walked to look for the 4th number in the list. He had been able to pot the first three numbers among so many people, but he hadn't had success. The first two were wounded soldiers still unconscious. The third one was a young woman. And when he asked about the forth one, he could see a glimpse of hope.  
  
According with one of the nurses, it was a young American who had lost his memory after a battle, but no one knew who he was. He loved hamburgers and could play cards…  
  
  
  
Heero found himself walking a little too fast, reaching the room where the resident was supposed to be. He scowled to himself for a minute. Why was he so desperate? Why was he holding hopes? It was practically impossible…  
  
  
  
"But maybe…just maybe…" –Heero thought, looking around.  
  
  
  
"You cheated, KT-32!" –someone said ahead.  
  
  
  
"I did not!" –a young voice replied.  
  
  
  
"Lets go, guys, he always wins playing cards" –one of the residents said as he and other 2 guys stood up and left.  
  
  
  
"Losers!" –the youngster laughed.  
  
  
  
Heero took a look at the list. That was it, the number was KT-32.  
  
  
  
"Hey, 32" –Heero called from behind.  
  
  
  
"Who? Me?" –the guy said, turning around.  
  
  
  
Heero blinked. Standing in front of him was a young American of his age, but he was blond and sort of fat.  
  
  
  
"Don't get closer…he is the Gundam pilot…" –some voices around warned the boy.  
  
  
  
"May I help you?" –the boy asked without stepping forward.  
  
  
  
"No. It was nothing." –Heero said turning and leaving the room.  
  
  
  
'Fool' –Heero thought to himself- 'What were you expecting?' –he went on, but suddenly, he stopped and looked around.  
  
  
  
Again, there was that shadow again. But the presence was rapidly gone and lost among the people in the hall.  
  
  
  
Heero frowned and checked up the list. One last number. He approached the girl in the counter, thinking for a minute about the peculiar characteristic of this zone. Almost all the soldiers were very young. Even the officers and chiefs were just a little older than he. Well, with the exception of Rick and the board of generals, who were in their 30s and 40s.  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir?" –the girl asked.  
  
  
  
"Where's this number? –Heero asked seriously, putting the paper over the counter.  
  
  
  
She took it and checked in her computer.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, mister, but this number is not in rehabilitation now. According with the data, it came here like 3 weeks ago, but now he has healed and he can go wherever he wants to…"  
  
  
  
"Hn" –was Heero's reply.  
  
  
  
The girl looked at the information one more time, thinking for a brief moment.  
  
  
  
"I believe I remember him. Yes, he came here three weeks ago. I remember him because I thought it was weird that he didn't give his name or soldier's code, because he was indeed a trained youngster. The officers kept him watched for a while, but then he was free to go. I always thought he was hiding something, but no one believed me. When he left the building, he was wearing a big brown coat…I haven't seen him for a while…"  
  
  
  
The girl shrugged and then went back to her work.  
  
  
  
Heero just nodded and exited the building. Maybe he had found the shadow following him. Maybe the shadow was whom he thought. But then…why was he hiding from him?  
  
  
  
Heero stopped in his tracks. Some meters ahead, Rick and the generals were talking seriously. It seemed something important.  
  
  
  
Heero scowled him again for forgetting his main mission there. He was supposed to help in battle. He stepped closer and looked at Rick directly.  
  
  
  
"We got some news" –Rick informed- "Four OZ ships are heading towards here. We believe the carriers are just a façade, because the OZ reports say there are only 10 Aries and 4 or 5 Dolls. The rest of the space is being occupied by foot-troops, ready to strike into ground"  
  
  
  
"That's…terrible" –one of the officers said.  
  
  
  
"Yes. It's now confirmed that we have an OZ spy in the base. It's obvious that this spy informed OZ that our soldier's troops are not prepared to cope a corporal battle now. That's why they are attacking likes this. However, thanks to this previous information, we can prepare our defenses better…"  
  
  
  
"Where did you get that information?" –Heero interrupted Rick.  
  
  
  
"From Havoc" –Rick stated simply- "He intercepts OZ's communications and tell us what they are planning…"  
  
  
  
"And that's reliable information?" –Heero folded arms.  
  
  
  
"Yes. We have saved a lot of patrols thank to his information" –Rick replied.  
  
  
  
"You said he was a mercenary. Can you trust in a mercenary?" –Heero asked again, not quite convinced.  
  
  
  
"We can trust Havoc. He even helps us in battle if necessary" –Rick explained and then, everyone turned to leave to prepare the battle formations.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so. A spy's technique. First, the spy gains their confidence, then, he gives false information…." –Heero thought briefly- "It looks like a trap here. Though I can't assure anything yet. I better pay a visit to the crow's nest…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************Shinigami's Voice***********************  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? Comments welcomed…please R&R! 


	3. Following the footsteps

Author's Notes: Thanks to all the nice people who have R&R. Someone there said: "I won't believe Duo is dead unless I see the corpse…" or something like that, right? He he he. I am not sure if I am capable of killing Duo in a million years…Well, who do you think our dear 02 is? I'm definitely very obvious, aren't I? Just keep reading please….Shin's Voice here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of Good-byes And Returns"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door of the vigilance station was opened. Heero entered in silence, spotting a person sitting in front of a laptop in the other room. The guy was polishing one of the several guns he had in a collection case, a cup of tea over the table.  
  
  
  
Heero looked at him seriously. Just like the soldiers of that zone, he looked young. Not tall, the guy was wearing a long black duster, jeans and blue shirt. And dark glasses and a black military beret.  
  
  
  
"Have you lost something?" –the guy asked seriously, without even turning.  
  
  
  
Heero looked around but nothing seemed out of order. Then he glared the mercenary again. Havoc was sitting with his back to Heero, but the pilot noticed his stance. Military stance. Very stiffen and straight back.  
  
  
  
'A young cadet as spy? Sounds like OZ methods…' –Heero thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you have nothing to do here, you better get lost…" –Havoc said while loading the gun in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Information. I've come to check the information you supposedly intercepted" –Heero answered in his icy voice as he moved towards the laptop.  
  
  
  
  
  
*CLICK*  
  
The metallic sound of the trigger's secure being released gained Heero's attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you touch it I will shoot your hand off" –Havoc threatened, pointing the gun.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero stood impassive, just looking at the guy seriously. The mercenary was also looking at him through his dark glasses.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There you are, Gundam Pilot" –Rick said, entering the room- "Don't start again, Havoc, put the gun down. Heero Yuy, the men are ready to adjust to your battle's sketch. They'll be fighting the Aries, as you said you'd be facing all the Dolls. Come, please…"  
  
  
  
Heero glared the other guy for a while, finding the same serious expression, and then turned to leave with commander Rick.  
  
  
  
"Please excuse him, too. The guy is kind of rude and mistrustful" –Rick explained as they headed to another building.  
  
  
  
"Doesn't he allow you to check the computer even though you're the commander here?" –Heero asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. No one can touch that laptop of his" –Rick shrugged- "The fact I'm the commander here doesn't matter for him. He's not one of my men, so he's not compelled to obey. He says he'll stay here until the gun's business is good"  
  
  
  
  
  
'Not reliable. I've found the spy. Liability of the mission. I better take care of him soon' –Heero thought.  
  
  
  
And from the crow's nest, the eyes of the mercenary followed him.  
  
  
  
"You better watch your back, Heero Yuy. OZ's is not pleased with a Gundam pilot here" –Havoc murmured as he reentered his shelter.  
  
  
  
Heero continued his way beside Rick, when he suddenly halted. They've just passed by a storage building and he had seen the shadow once again.  
  
  
  
The silhouette of someone clad in a huge coat was watching him from the window. When the stalker noticed Heero's glance, he backed off and disappeared of sight.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well… It seems you have noticed about me, Heero" –the youngster hidden under the coat smiled- "I wonder if you know who I am…"  
  
  
  
And as the well-trained soldier he was, he blended in among the devices and mechanics.  
  
  
  
Heero spent that night confirming the information in his laptop and when he was sure it was right, he went to meet with Rick and the generals. The battle was programmed for that day's morning, the 4th day of Heero's presence in that satellite. It was obvious that the soldiers were impatient to see the Gundam pilot taking action and to confirm what all the fuzz about him was about.  
  
  
  
Rick and three more lieutenants will lead the men in ground, while Heero would take command into space. Just as foreseen, OZ troops attacked the rebel's base.  
  
  
  
The battle lasted several hours, because even though there were only 12 or 13 Dolls and like 10 Aries, the fight was difficult because the zone was surrounded by satellites and they have to be really careful.  
  
  
  
Not even one member of the space forces suffered any damage. Now they knew why the Gundam Pilots were so high estimated. Wing Zero had taken all the Dolls and even a couple of Aries.  
  
  
  
Heero decided to go down to the ground because he knew the battle there was more difficult. The screens of the cockpit gave him a full view of the situation.  
  
  
  
Though OZ's troops were bigger, the Rebel's forces seemed to be winning thanks to strategic formations and battle plans, shooting Ozies down.  
  
  
  
"It seems this commander Rick is smarter than I thought" –Heero murmured. The image in one of his side screen captured his attention.  
  
  
  
A group of soldiers were about to fire a civilian building. The guns were aimed and the Ozies ready to shoot. Some of them lifted hand grenades, but sudden shots stopped them.  
  
  
  
When Heero focused in the image, he could see the silhouette of the person with the coat standing close to the spot, a gun in his hands. Then the shadow disappeared. There was also a group of rebels in the zone, leaded by Rick, who were shooting the enemy down.  
  
  
  
"Who fired?" –Heero wondered for a second before turning his look to the screen once again.  
  
  
  
Rick had been shoot, falling to the ground, several of his men surrounding him. But behind him was Havoc, who took care of the leading while the others helped Rick. Finally, the OZ soldiers retreated or died, leaving the zone.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes when he saw Havoc separate from the group and he bent beside the corpse of an OZ soldier. He turned the body down, looking for something under the uniform's layers. The mercenary finally took a hidden communicator from the right side of the soldier's belt.  
  
  
  
"Weird" –Heero mused- "He found it way too fast, way too easy"  
  
  
  
Heero, being a trained Gundam Pilot, knew that every OZ soldier was supposed to carry that device, but it was indeed weird that a mercenary knew about it.  
  
  
  
"Unless he is an enemy spy, an OZ soldier…" –Heero concluded, coming down from Wing Zero to check things up.  
  
  
  
After two hours, things returned to normality. There were many wounded in the hospital and some dead.  
  
  
  
Heero went to meet with Rick and the rest of the officers. They all thanked him and honestly congratulated him, but as usual, the Japanese pilot didn't even acknowledge the compliments. Few minutes later, Havoc joined them.  
  
  
  
"So, what did you find?" –Rick asked.  
  
  
  
"Not much. We need to reestablish our forces, but we can't rest yet. OZ isn't pleased by its defeat, but there are still two ships wandering in the zone. According with what I heard, it possible they try another attack in some time…"  
  
  
  
"How soon?" –one officer asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know" –Havoc answered, sheathing two guns.  
  
  
  
Heero frowned.  
  
  
  
"Are they waiting for their spy's news?" –Heero asked directly to the suspicious guy. The mercenary hesitated in answering.  
  
  
  
"Maybe" –he said at last, not quite sure- "But if they do attack, I suppose the headquarters are going to be their targets. They maybe are planning an ambush…I have things to do" –Havoc said, leaving towards his nest.  
  
  
  
The other also went back to rest or something, but Heero stopped Rick.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He doesn't convince me." –Heero said seriously- "It can be a trap"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He may not be very polite, but we can rely on him" –Rick stated- "Some of the strategies of this battle were planned by him…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Even more suspicious. He seems more like a young OZ soldier than a mercenary" –Heero replied.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what to say at that. I could tell he is almost your age and you also don't seem to be a Gundam Pilot…"  
  
  
  
Heero desisted. The commander was blind, he concluded. He went to his room and locked himself into.  
  
  
  
He once peered through the window, but he bumped with the sight of some soldiers taking the corpses to the hospital. Without realizing it, the scene affected him.  
  
  
  
He laid spread in his bed and he took a silver object from his jeans pocket. He fell asleep watching the cross.  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning when he woke up from his slumber. He peered again through the window, but what he saw then surprised him.  
  
  
  
Right outside the little house, standing in front of that same window, the shadow was watching him. Immediately the silhouette backed off, taken off guard.  
  
  
  
This time Heero was sure that it was a youngster under that coat, but the shadow disappeared in an eye's blink.  
  
  
  
"Why are you hiding from me? What the hell is going on? Is it you, Duo?" – Heero mumbled, desperate as he contemplated the possibility of finding Duo. But he waited and nothing happened.  
  
  
  
Confused, he left the house and went to look for Rick. He spotted him talking with Havoc and some other men. Heero changed idea and headed towards the crow's nest.  
  
  
  
Once he was inside, he lurked the drawers and closet, but there was nothing there. Then he approached the laptop and set it on. He didn't spend too much time before discovering that, as he had supposed, Havoc had an Oz's connection in the Internet.  
  
  
  
Heero went through the data only to find that OZ last message was indeed a new attack to the base. They were planning in sending some snipers to ambush the headquarters and then, a great number of Dolls and Aries were going to demolish the place.  
  
And finally, the congratulations to the "young and efficient spy" for the information of the rebel's troops and Heero Yuy's movements.  
  
  
  
Heero pressed his lips tightly when he read that. OZ also was hurrying the spy to finish his mission and kill the pilot.  
  
  
  
"Traitor" –Heero whispered- "But I also know how to play this game" –he said as he sent a direct message to Quatre and the others. If OZ were planning on bringing a Doll's army, they would find 4 Gundams waiting for them.  
  
  
  
"Maybe 5 Gundams" –Heero thought, as he remembered the sight of his stalker under the coat. He heard quiet steps getting closer so he jumped through the window in silence and he headed towards the buildings around.  
  
  
  
He had to find Duo. That was his first task. Then, he'll take care of Havoc. He didn't say anything to anyone because it was very clear that Rick wouldn't believe him. He spent hours looking for his 'shadow', but he didn't spot him.  
  
  
  
"Damn, Duo, now that I want to find you, you don't come"-Heero mumbled- "Now it's a good time for you to come and make one of your spectacular, dramatic entrances if you want, but let me see you once and for all…"  
  
  
  
Heero stopped briefly. Since when did he talk to himself in Duo's way of sentences? Since when did he talk to himself anyway?  
  
He felt a wave of loneliness, anxiousness and desperation that was chilling him. Those feelings had started since Duo died, left.  
  
  
  
"Damn, Duo –01 whispered again- " You're such a bad influence."- Heero said, discovering how much he missed and cared about his friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero went back to his room and started to check up the information in his laptop. He had received Quatre's answer where 04 said that they'd be arriving in less than an hour. Then, he entered into his OZ connection in the Internet. After all, any Gundam Pilot was a great hacker and Heero could easily create those connections.  
  
  
  
He read the messages twice. OZ was changing plans. They were moving forward the battle's hour. The attack was supposed to begin in fifteen minutes.  
  
In that precisely moment, the sounds of voices and shootings against the base started to fill the air.  
  
  
  
Heero practically flew out of the building and he headed towards Rick and his men.  
  
  
  
"Snipers. Like 12 or 13 of them. They'll shoot down the higher officers. Doll's troops are coming" –Heero informed when he arrived to the place.  
  
  
  
"We know" –Rick answered- "But it seems they went ahead time"  
  
  
  
"How do you know?" –Heero asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Havoc. He also said he had spotted the spy. It's a young soldier who came here like 3 weeks ago and his number is KT-33. He says this guy is everywhere, watching our moves…but we'll take care of him"-Rick explained while firing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn!" –Heero clenched his fists. Havoc had planned everything! They were going to kill Duo! - "Where's Havoc?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm. On the east hill, the closest point to the snipers. He is trying to take as many as he can…Hey! Wait!" –Rick saw how Heero ran to that place. The commander thought for a while and then ordered: "Come on, soldiers, we're not doing much here! Lets get closer!  
  
  
  
And they also started to run.  
  
  
  
Heero was running fast, his mind also working at light speed. It was obvious that, instead of attacking, Havoc was planning on meeting his comrades there and run away.  
  
"I'm not letting you go away" –Heero murmured.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************Shinigami's Voice********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Final chapter ahead! Come on and R&R! We're gonna kick a certain spy's posterior… 


	4. Clues and Revelations

Author's Notes: I'm here! Shin's Voice is trying to update as fast as possible. Well, it's time to get someone back, right? Lets find out what did really happen here and how are we gonna fix this mess up…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of Good-byes And Returns"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four-Finale!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not letting you go away" –Heero murmured.  
  
  
  
  
  
But when Heero reached the top of the hill, what he found was the silhouette standing there. Heero froze in his place…it seemed like the shadow was waiting for something, or someone.  
  
  
  
'I've found you…' –Heero thought, taking a deep breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
Some noises were heard behind them and when 01 turned, he saw Havoc running towards them, a gun in his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Darn it' –Heero pressed his lips at the enemy's sight. He looked back to the shadow once again, but he discovered that he was running away from them, reaching the enemy's lines.  
  
  
  
  
  
'What the Hell are you doing, Duo?' –Heero muttered, running after him- 'Maybe Duo has also discovered that Havoc is trying to kill him…'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait! Stop! It's a trap! The Ozies are too close " –Havoc yelled from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero knew that, but he kept running, holding his gun firmly, without caring about the other's words.  
  
  
  
"Shoot the spy!" –the mercenary said out loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Then I'll have to turn around and shoot you' –Heero thought sharply- 'But I have to save Duo first' –he concluded.  
  
  
  
  
  
The figure finally halted and turned to face Heero. The Japanese pilot also stopped, looking expectantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo?" –he murmured.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Time's out" –the silhouette suddenly said, lifting his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He has a gun!"-the mercenary shouted getting closer.  
  
  
  
Heero turned to see Havoc and then turned back to the shadow, confused, but he was fast enough to elude the shot aimed directly to him. He jumped back and also lifted his gun.  
  
When he fixed his blue eyes over the silhouette, he was surprised. The shadow had retrieved the hood hiding his face. Heero couldn't believe it….  
  
  
  
'And who in the entire Hell is this guy?!' –he thought angrily.  
  
  
  
Standing in front of him was a youth of medium black hair, smirking while he aimed his gun towards 01.  
  
  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself before killing you, Gundam Pilot. I am Oz's cadet and infiltration spy A. Zebdeck. I'm pleased to see you have followed me into my little ambush" –the soldier said as he pointed to the 3 or 4 snipers standing close by.  
  
  
  
Sudden shots cut the air from behind and the snipers were shot down one by one with perfect accuracy.  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" –the spy cried out as he and Heero looked back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Move! He's gonna shoot you!" –Havoc warned still running towards them, but the OZ's cadet aimed and fired against Heero in that same second.  
  
  
  
  
  
The bullet hit Havoc's left upper arm because he had thrown himself, getting Heero out of the bullet's trajectory. They both rolled over the ground for a few seconds.  
  
  
  
Heero reacted at last and jumping to his feet, he fired. The spy fell down, definitely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told you it was a trap…." –Havoc complained, sitting up- "You should learn to listen, buddy boy" –he mumbled, pressing his wounded arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Duo?'- Heero exclaimed in his mind, coming out from his stupor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rick and some other officers arrived then, eliminating the remaining snipers.  
  
  
  
  
  
'What in space are those two doing?' –Rick scratched his head as he saw Havoc getting up and Heero stepping in front of the mercenary.  
  
  
  
Very much as abruptly, Heero snatched both dark glasses and black beret from Havoc's face, revealing then the sparkling amethyst eyes and the locks of chestnut hair falling over his forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So…aren't ya gonna say hello? –Havoc smiled happily. A smile Heero hadn't seen in almost 5 weeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
But instead of smiling or being happy, Heero was…furious. He landed a solid punch right into Duo's face, sending him to the ground again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! What's going on here?" –Rick tried to stop them when he saw the movement, but it wasn't necessary.  
  
  
  
Heero himself reached his hand out, helping Duo to come to his feet again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What a way to say hello…" –Duo slightly protested as he rubbed his sore jaw.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn, Duo! What the Hell were you doing all this time? What is going on here?!" –Heero practically yelled in the other's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo blinked twice. Heero indeed seemed furious. And he was using his 'Hell' terms! And after being so much time fighting and living together with all the team, Duo had learnt that one of Heero's ways to hide his concern was through anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Were you worried about me?" –Duo asked teasingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey you two, what's happening here?" –Rick asked coming to stand close to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
The dull sound of the Dolls flying above them interrupted the conversation, but another sound was immediately heard, as Sandrock, Heavyarms and Shenlong appeared, starting to fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's time to get working. Lets go for the Gundams…" –Heero said and he and Duo started running towards the hangar.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And where are you going, Havoc?" –Rick yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, well, I….err…."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your cover is over anyway. Tell the truth and hurry up" –Heero said impatiently.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" –Rick asked, trying to understand things there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine- Duo shrugged- You'll see, commander, my name is not Havoc and I'm not a mercenary either…My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell…"-the American smiled, pleased to use his usual introduction- "…and I am pilot 02 of Gundam DeathScythe Hell…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Enough. Lets get moving" –Heero pulled him from the arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Gundam Pilot? You're… comrades…?!" –Rick replied perplexed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure thing. We're buddies, right pal?" –Duo laughed, happy to have someone like Heero to tease again.  
  
  
  
"Whatever" –Heero grunted- "Just hurry"- he added as the two made his way to the place.  
  
  
  
As Heero had supposed, their own ship was there as well as Wing Zero. Duo stood there, amazed at the sight of his dear DeathScythe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow! Awesome! You look damn cool, Shinigami, like brand-new! Did you repair it? –he asked Heero, his eyes bright.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I supposed we could find another pilot better than you" –Heero cynically lied with his seriousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure! And I'm Cinderella!" –Duo chirped, understanding Heero's attempt to hide the truth- "Well, lets go back to my favorite hobby!" –Duo said, getting ready to climb to the cockpit.  
  
  
  
But he stopped when he felt Heero holding him back by his arm.  
  
  
  
"What?" –he asked, and then he saw Heero taking something from his jeans pocket and handing it to him.  
  
  
  
"Here, take it. You say it gives you good luck, right?" –the blue-eyed boy said, putting the silver cross on Duo's hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo looked at the cross with disbelief. He had thought he'd never seen it again! It meant a lot for him and now, he had it back. Then he turned to see Heero. He…he had kept it for him…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks" –Duo murmured, his voice shivering.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lets go" –Heero frowned, entering his Gundam.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they reached space, Quatre was the first one to protest when they saw DeathScythe there.  
  
  
  
"I found a replacement pilot. He may be useful to us…"-Heero explained when the others asked.  
  
  
  
"But…but, Heero…that's Duo's Gundam! How can you allow someone else pilots it?! If you were the most affected with this!" –Quatre complained.  
  
  
  
A brief laughter could be heard from the 02's cockpit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut up, 04" –Heero said annoyed- "Now lets get to the mission"  
  
  
  
  
  
The battle lasted almost an hour, but everything went out fine. The Dolls were destroyed completely and OZ was forced to retreat, totally defeated. Victory for the rebels.  
  
  
  
When the Gundams landed into the hangar, everyone jumped out from the cockpits to see the 'replacement', who was the last one in getting out.  
  
  
  
"Hi there, guys, it's good to see ya again!" –Duo said, making his spectacular entrance.  
  
  
  
There was a moment of silence, but then all burst out into comments and they got closer, greeting him.  
  
  
  
"I must admit it was suspicious to see someone piloting DeathScythe as well as you" –Wufei said in greeting voice, thought he couldn't help to feel relief to see Duo.  
  
  
  
"Welcome back, Duo, we're happy you're fine" –Trowa said, smiling slightly, but his eyes showed his interior happiness.  
  
  
  
"We've missed you so much…we're just grateful you're back…"-Quatre, always the kind heart, said, hugging him briefly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can tell you've missed me, huh? That isn't strange because I always knew that…" –Duo started rambling as usual.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no, lets say good-bye to peace and quiet…"-Wufei sadly protested.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------0------------------------------ ------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They stayed there that night, but they'll be leaving next day. Rick tried to convince Duo to stay because even though war against OZ was over, they could use his help.  
  
  
  
But Duo, still called 'Havoc' by the rebels, refused politely. He was, after all, a Gundam Pilot and, as a Gundam Pilot he had to return with the others after accomplishing his mission.  
  
  
  
"So, it was a mission" –Heero said, sitting beside the platform were Duo was working.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. And I think someone here has taught me to take the missions very seriously" –Duo smirked as he checked the systems of his beloved DeathScythe.  
  
Heero was trying to understand all that fuzz, not finding logic in it. But, thinking it twice, it made sense. Heero had imagined Havoc was a spy when he saw the Internet connection and the way the mercenary discovered the Oz's hidden communicator, but he now reasoned that Havoc, being Duo, was able to do such things. 'I was indeed blind' –Heero mused to himself.  
  
  
  
"But, did this mission have something to do with the incident of that gundanium cannon?" –Heero asked, still confused as Duo tried to explain that messy situation.  
  
  
  
"Nope, nothing. The mission was given to me when I was already here, after Shinigami's explosion…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"How did you escaped from that?" –Heero asked in low voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. I guess as was lucky, but I'm not sure. Sometimes I think that our Gundams protect us, ya know? Maybe it's just my imagination, but I think DeathScythe closed the cockpit hermetically until it hit ground and then the right shield protected me to get out of the cockpit before it exploded. As I was bleeding and in bad shape, the only thing I could do was to walk away from the fire as much as possible. I think I passed out then. When I woke up, I was in this rebel's ship towards here. I contacted Preventors and, wow! What I surprise to read that I was reported as 'missed in battle'. So they gave me this mission incognito and I was prohibited to communicate with you, guys. The fact I was dead was important for the fake personality, so I cam here as the mercenary Havoc…" Duo explained, shutting down the systems and getting out from the cockpit.  
  
  
  
"The name fitted you well" –Heero commented- "And I must admit you did a decent job with the personality change. Havoc was like…"-Heero thought for a second.  
  
  
  
"Like you!" –Duo laughed- "I was kind of worried when I saw you here. I thought you would discover me immediately, so I tried to act like anything but Duo. Mercenary, soldier, antisocial guy…I deserve an Academy Award!" –Duo boasted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hn. I was too busy and concentrated in my mission. I didn't have time to lose thinking about you or anything else…"-Heero lied, frowning and folding arms- "Besides, as you weren't all clad in black and that ridiculous braid of yours was hidden under the duster, no one could have recognized you" –Heero defended himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo laughed inwardly. Heero was trying hard to deny it, but, man! Duo saw the expression of his friend's face when he finally found him. He understood Heero and his way to neglect his feelings. But it felt good to have people worried about you.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm back at work, so don't scowl me anymore. Be nice. They were just little white lies…" -Duo said, cleaning his hands with a piece of fabric- "Sorry if I caused any problem…"  
  
  
  
Heero nodded his head in disagreement. He was the one supposed to apologize.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. It's me who has the duty to…" –Heero started slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo raised his eyebrows surprised. Heero was apologizing? To him?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, hold it there, man" –Duo said lifting his hand in order to hush Heero- "No need for those things. Forget about the apologies, ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, it's necessary. I wouldn't be a good soldier if I don't accept my mistakes…" –Heero replied seriously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on! Just never mind it. You're not perfect even if we call you that. Don't get all stuck up with it…"-Duo joked, tapping Heero's back friendly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll have to try that…" –Heero answered to the pinch, but he turned serious again- "Though I still need to tell you I'm sorry and…well…I appreciate your actions…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero got all tangled with the words. Though he was trying to remember how to say things like that from the times he had heard the others, it seemed the words just won't come out.  
  
  
  
Duo smiled, amused and touched by his friend's mannerisms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No problem, pal. That's why all of us are here " –Duo said, putting his hand over the other boy's shoulder- "After all, you would do the same for me, right?"  
  
  
  
Heero coughed several times, averting his eyes from the American's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess so… but I don't know…I would have to think about it…."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heero!!!" –Duo protested.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just kidding" –Heero said, an almost imperceptible smile drawing in his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo blinked in understanding, smiling warmly. He was glad to be back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************Shinigami's Voice*********************  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So? Is it good enough for being my 2nd fic? I hope you guys had a nice time reading. I particularly enjoyed writing it. And I really hope I was able to make you believe that the shadow was Duo! That was the purpose after all! If I wasn't, well, you sure are smarter than me…I hope you're also kind and R&R. And if you don't mind…come and see my next fanfic: "When someone leaves". See ya later. 


End file.
